


Burglar

by Marijane_Akuma



Series: Opposites Attract Each Other [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Burglary, Canon Gay Relationship, I make the canon, Love, M/M, Night, Violence, blood in general, blood stains, broken hand, broken vase, how the fuck do I tag this work, mentioned mom, ripped out wind-pipe, vase, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marijane_Akuma/pseuds/Marijane_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some poor bastard attempts burglary at the house Karanis and Jahal try to sleep in. It doesn´t end well for him. And Jahal is a cute worry-mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burglar

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a brief get-to-know for the two cuties: http://marijane-akuma.tumblr.com/post/129028508631/opposites-attract-each-other-keep-reading-for-the  
> Picture and two personal descriptions.

It was in the middle of the night when Karanis, alias Kanri, opened his storm-grey eye – the other wasn´t storm-grey, but had a bloody red on black ground and was, just like now, hidden behind an eye-patch. Though, it was a softer variant for he was supposed to be asleep. He still lied in the arm of his everything, Jahal, who continued to slumber undisturbed. Kanri, however, had been woken up by shuffling. Shuffling that wasn´t supposed to exist, since Jahals parents weren´t in the house and Jahal himself was sleeping. They had a little white cat that was slowly getting used to be around Kanri and thus didn´t attempt to either run away as fast as possible as soon as he was near or try to scrape out his eyes. He had had some traces of cat-scratches down his arms and in his face when lying down to sleep, but they were long gone by now. Anyway, the cat wouldn´t be so loud or cause a sound of shifting fabric, so Kanri was pretty sure someone dared to attempt burglary. Slowly and without making a sound, the white-haired short male lifted himself from the bed and freed himself from two dark strong arms without waking the other occupant, before he made his way towards the source of the sound. 

The poor bastard was indeed a burglar, a clever one, however. He hid behind a corner and, as soon as the white-haired male passed the door with said corner, he crashed a heavy vase on the head. Though, while the burglar expected the other to go unconscious, at least, it didn´t happen. To be exactly, nothing happened for a moment, they just stood where they were. Then, a strangely colored dark arm lifted and ripped a now bloody shard of the vase out of the head of its owner. Said owner turned around glaring, now even angrier than before.  
Not only that the idiot broke into the house and interrupted his sleep, no, he _had_ to destroy a very expensive vase. Kanri felt blood slowly and hotly make its way through his hair, over his neck and down his back. Great, he wore an overly large but most of all burrowed shirt from Jahal. Now it was dirty. And he couldn´t wear it the next day. His glare deepened. Before the man could react, Kanri grabbed his head and threw him into the next room, which was the kitchen. He would teach this fuckwit a few things before calling the police. “Breaking into the house and interrupting my sleep.” he hissed and stomped down on the hand of the man, which resulted in a satisfying cracking. “Breaking that vase.” He continued and pressed his foot down harder, he felt the shards of bones beneath his naked foot. The man whimpered. “And, on top of it, _ruining his shirt._ ” he lifted his foot only to stomp down harder on the hand. The man couldn´t hold back a whine and Karanis concluded that he had enough. He didn´t want to get problems for damaging too many of the man´s bones, even if he was a burglar. When he heard shuffling and metal rub against wood, he turned just in time to get a knife shoved into his stomach. Both men froze where they were. The burglar actually only wanted to dig it into the back a bit to stop him from calling the cops, but now… The white-haired male breathed deeply in and out as if holding back from shouting. “Idiot.” Was the last thing the man heard.

Jahal was awoken by the shattering of something that sounded like… well… something shattering to pieces. When he found his arms empty, he panicked. Kanri wouldn´t have accidentally crashed one of the vases that Jahals mother placed everywhere in the house, would he? What if he hurt himself with the shards? Hastily, he freed himself from the tangle of blankets and wanted to storm out of the room, but halted when he heard a dull thumping, as if someone would drop to the floor. Slowly, and armed with a bat that stood next to the door for possible burglars, he walked down the floor, only to find shards of one of the bigger vases of his mother after hearing whining from the kitchen. Slowly and cautiously, he walked towards it, the bat already raised, but he froze when he heard something that sounded like splattering and ripping at the same time, before there was another dull thumping. Faster, he hasted towards the kitchen and flicked on the lights while doing so, before he stopped dead in his track. Kanri stood there, in the kitchen, with his back to him. There was a red stain in his white mass of hair that grew slowly but frighteningly steadily. Also, his left hand was sprinkled with red and he had something in his fist. The left side of the still darkened kitchen was sprinkled with red as well. In front of him lied a body on the floor, unmoving, a pool of blood spreading around it.  
Jahal wasn´t sure if he should be more worried over Kanri or the other person, until his love turned slightly while talking. “I´m sorry honey, I made such a mess. And your shirt is ruined too.” The left and only visible side of his face showed regret, which was hard to notice with the red splattered all over it. As he turned around further, however, Jahal nearly dropped to the floor at the sight of the knife in his love´s stomach. “Oh god…” he whispered horrified. Kanri bit his lip. “I know but… I think we can get the stains off the floor and the furniture easily if we don´t let it dry too long so your mom won´t get mad, but I´m afraid the wallpaper is ruined.”

Jahal pressed his lips together, he didn´t know what to do first. But he decided he had to do something now, he could fall into unconsciousness later. Thus, he dropped the bat and slowly half pushed and half lifted Kanri over to the couch, but, as he did so, a gust of blood splashed onto the carpet with a sickening sound. Karanis swore under his breath - that would definitely leave a stain. Jahal´s parents would be so mad. Especially his mother.

“Where did you store the rags again?” Karanis tried to sit up again. If they didn´t clean up soon, there would be stains everywhere. He noticed a pinch from the knife – he supposed he would leave it where it was, so there wouldn´t be even _more_ blood to clean up. It wasn´t like it particularly hurt anyway.

Jahal pushed him back onto the couch. “Oh god, don´t move so mu – stay where you are!” he was frantic and tried to decide what to do. The picture of something that was supposed to be _in_ a body in the hand of his love wasn´t exactly calming either.

“Seriously, we have to clean this up, or there will b-“

“Kanri, there´s a knife in your stomach, the damn carpet is my last worry!” Karanis halted at the panic in Jahal´s voice and leaned back, even though it would stain the couch too. Great.  
Karanis took one of the bigger hands into his now both free hands and soothed it, so it would stop shaking, before smiling (hopefully) reassuringly at Jahal. If it would calm his nerves, okay, than he would remain lying on the couch. Jahal, however, continued to be a nervous wreck. Kanri grabbed his collar and pulled him down to give him a light kiss, before he pecked him on the cheek and on the nose. “How about you get the telephone? We have a burglar to report.” Whispered the shorter male. Yellow eyes focused on the stormy-grey one. “After the hospital.” Jahal added before jumping to his feet and running for the phone. Karanis suppressed a groan – he didn´t _need_ to visit a hospital, he would be fine in half an hour. But try explaining _that_ to Jahal. 

**Author's Note:**

> I leave you with the picture of a freshly freed wind-pipe in a hand.


End file.
